Exhaustion
by HipsterRed
Summary: Hey guys! Since their's barely any fanfictions about Benson and Pops, I decided to write a short one-shot (NON-YAIO!) about them! :) So, it's basically about Pops cheering Benson up, you'll have to read it to truely understand it (; Comment below if I should write more to this story or leave it at one chapter :P


Benson was coming to work late, as usual if it was during a traffic jam, like today.

It was majorly backed up, it was work traffic at 6 am.

Ridiculous!

"Oh come on people! MOVE IT!"

The gumball machine was already worked up about Mordecai and Rigby, the next thing that he didn't need was stress from everyday duties, like driving, it was just stupid.

He was supposed to be at work at 5 am, but there was a car accident in front of the park.

That's why it was backed up.

He didn't notice before.

"Ugh... I'm such an idiot!"

Then the traffic cleared out.

He was not in a good mood because he knew that he was going to be late.

He was already exhausted from having a full time job.

Mordecai and Rigby wore him out, especially yesterday when he had to save them from another villain.

He pulled up and everyone was gone from the stairs.

He ignored it and he went inside the house to find them.

He found everyone having breakfast.

"Hey!"

Mordecai turned to the gumball machine.

"Hey dude, we couldn't find you downstairs, so we went inside to get breakfast."

"Oh, sorry.."

"It's fine, man. Have you had breakfast?"

"No, just coffee..."

"You don't eat breakfast?"

"I usually do, but I couldn't today..."

That explained a lot.

"Dude, get some cereal...", Rigby said.

The duo held up a soggy oats cereal box.

"Ehh, I'm fine..."

Why wasn't he eating?

"Dude, why aren't you eating?", Rigby asked.

Benson turned red.

"Hey! I couldn't because I have something called a job that I can't be late to..."

"Well, why were you late this morning?"

"It's not your business!"

"It sort of is because you got yourself in this conversation, not me!"

He was shaking violently because he was so mad at Rigby.

He was possibly going to punch the raccoon to the moon.

"WELL, IT ISN'T YOUR BUSINESS BECAUSE I HAVE PROBLEMS THAT YOU DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH EVERY FREAKING DAY AND I-"

He felt someone cover his mouth and lead him into the living room.

"I'm sorry, fellas, I'll be right back.."

It was a very familiar, high-pitched voice.

British too.

The person made him sat him down on the couch and he handed him some chamomile tea.

"Benson, sit for awhile, I think you should just try to relax for me today, alright?"

"But Pops, I can't because we have WAY too much work to do and I-"

Pops put his hand on his shoulder and he put his finger to his lips.

"Shhhh... Don't worry too much my good man, it's not good for your health..."

Benson put his cup of tea down.

"Pops, I think it's nice that you're worried about me, but I can do my job without the special treatment..."

"Oh no, no, no my good man! It's not special treatment, it's a reward..."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, I feel like you work yourself too hard and I know you're VERY dedicated to your job and all..."

Benson raised his eyebrow.

"And?"

Pops cleared his throat and he gave Benson a glare.

"And... It doesn't hurt to take a break once in a while, you work 7 days a week, which is all year..."

Benson looked down.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I need a break, I don't feel like I deserve it..."

Pops was shocked, he's never seen Benson act like this.

"Why would you say that, my good man?"

Pops knew he had something to confess, he was just trying to make him fess up.

"Well... Ugh... This is REALLY hard to admit Pops..."

Tears rolled down his eyes and he wiped them away quickly, so no one could see him crying.

"You know how I've been moodier lately?"

"Yes..."

"Well, I've been suffering depression lately and I think that's why... Those stupid pills don't help me, I feel like it's something more, ugh I don't even know, Pops... I've had depression ever since I was in my late teens... It's gotten worse lately and I feel like the pills screw with my brain, it doesn't feel right and I feel guilty for all of it, I feel like everything's my fault..."

Pops noticed him crying, still.

"Ugh... Depression SUCKS! I hate it! Whenever I try to get out of it, just my luck that I have to fall into that dark hole somehow... I just feel like whatever I do, I can never get out of... It's horrible, Pops... I just can't take it anymore, I... I-"

He had a sad expression and he curled up into a ball to hide his tears.

Pops' heart sank, he hopped on the couch and he brought the gumball machine into a hug.

"Awh it's ok, things will be fine, I'll take you up into the spare room, so you can relax and I'll take care of everything today..."

"Pops, you don't have to..."

"No I don't, but I insist that you relax today... You need some sleep and a break, my good man..."

Benson looked down.

"Ugh I guess you're right..."

So, he walked upstairs and Pops brought up his tea, but by the time he got upstairs, Benson was already asleep.

He grabbed Benson an extra blanket and placed it on top of him.

He placed a note by his tea and he smiled at the gumball machine before he cracked the door.

"Good night my good man..."

Then he went downstairs for a few hours.

When Benson woke up, he felt refreshed.

He yawned just a tad and then he picked up his tea.

But before he could take a sip, he saw a tiny piece of paper.

"Huh?"

Confused, he set down his tea on the side table and he looked to see if their was any writing on the piece of paper.

Then he read the note.

"Benson, stay strong my good man,

Love Pops.."

Benson hold the note to his chest.

Those words felt powerful to him.

He broke down.

Someone cared.

After he got his feelings out privately, he went downstairs to go thank the man.

He saw him outside.

He walked out there and hugged him.

"Pops..."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you..."

The lollipop was touched, his eyes filled up with tears.

He was overjoyed.

He helped somebody today.

He felt fuzzy inside.


End file.
